Foever Enemies
by angel-721
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are enemies at Hogwarts for as long as anyone could remember. How will one event change everything. PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

Forever Enemies

L/J

Summary- Lily and James are enemies at Hogwarts for as long as anyone could remember. How could one event change everything?

A/N: This is my first fic. And I'll try to update as fast as I can. I hope you like the story and if you have any ideas, I'll put them in the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my o/c's.

Dedication: to my wonderful BETA and friend

thepunkprincess

Chapter I – The Hogwarts Express

It was a cool, fall day with the wind blowing gently. Lily Evans hugged her mom Eve goodbye and joined her friends on the Hogwarts Express.

"Alice! Kate!" Lily gave her two best friends tight hugs.

" Hey!'' Alice yelped." I need oxygen!''

'' Too tight!'' Kate choked out.

Lily laughed and released them. Kate smoothed her short, layered brown hair with blond highlights and smiled at Lily. She turned to Alice.

" Let's go and get a compartment,'' Kate said, pulling them along.

The three friends searched for awhile and found an empty compartment. They sat down and chatted about their summer vacation.

"Want to play a trick the Marauders this year?" Alice asked with a glint in her eye.

"We might as well, since it's our last year,'' Lily smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and four figures walked in.

" Well, look who's here?'' James potter smirked.

"Just when I was having such a nice day too," Kate sighed.

" Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew,'' Lily said coldly. "What do you want?''

" Well, if you must know," Sirius grinned mischievously.

" Uh-oh,'' the three friends muttered under their breaths.

"We want to give you THIS!'' James threw a bunch of water balloons at the girls.

" JAMES POTTER!'' Lily's face turned red.

" Let's go," James muttered.

" Wait, James," Kate smiled at them. "Lily wants to give you something before you go."

"Oh? Well I hope it's a very little something," James smiled nervously.

" Yeah," Lily smirked and yelled," DETENTION!"

Hearing this the four boys rolled on the floor laughing.

" De-detention?" Peter squeaked. "As if you can!"

"Oh yes, I can,'' Lily smiled dangerously. "with this!''

She pulled out her Head Girl's badge.

"Oh I see," James faked a surprised look. "Well, I guess I can too!" He pulled out his own Head Boy's badge.

" Surprised?'' Remus laughed. "You know Prongs, I was shocked too!''

"Hard to believe?'' James pulled a hurt look.'' I feel hurt!''

Laughing the four boys left behind the three angry and wet girls. Alice sighed and did a charm to dry their robes.

"I hate them," Lily said flatly. "Especially, that James Potter."

"You and the rest of the world," Kate and Alice said together.

" Jinx, you owe me a soda!" they said together again. Kate and Alice broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh c'mon Lils," Alice patted her on the shoulder." We'll get our revenge soon".

"Yeah I guess," Lily gave a weak smile.

" Good!" Kate and Alice said together again. This time Lily joined in the laughter.

Suddenly the compartment opened again, and three figures stepped in. Lily looked up to see who they were and gasped.

Ooh, a cliffhanger! I just love writing them. If I get 7 reviews from different people, I'll write more. Also, only signed reviews count!

**BTW read my Beta's story: When the twitches meet Harry Potter**

**Check out the story at **

**REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**l**

**l lilcykomonkey**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

ï


	2. The Hogwarts Express part two

Chapter Two 

**The Hogwarts Express Part Two**

_Suddenly the compartment opened again, and three figures stepped in. Lily looked up to see who they were and gasped._

" Madeline, Madison, and Maurice," Lily said stonily. "What may I ask, brings the perfect three to our compartment?" 

"Oh, nothing," Madison said casually, chewing loudly on a piece of bubble gum.

"Just wondering if we all can be friends again," Madeline said, tossing back her layered, black hair with blue and blond highlights.

" Thanks, but offer not excepted,'' Kate rolled her eyes. "After all those pranks you pulled on us? You guys mean nothing whatsoever to us."

"Oh c'mon," Maurice sat down and started to file her nails. "Let's forget our past."

" Well" Alice was starting to give in.

"Let me give you a hug, Lil's," Maurice threw back her long blonde hair and reached over to hug Lily.

"No! Get off of me!" Lily pushed Maurice away. "Leave, now!"

"No way," Madeline sneered.

"Make us," Madison smirked.

Lily shot the others a look. Her friends nodded. It was time. She grabbed the others' hands and formed a triangle. Lily whispered something and a wind drifted in, blowing their hair. The perfect three looked surprised, even a little sacred.

"Let's get out of here," Maurice said anxiously.

"No," Kate said. "_Lockius_!" The door slammed shut.

Still holding hands, the three girls chanted:

_"We are the power of three_

_ Stronger than one._

_ Earth, Fire, Water_

_ Let this be done."_

" Earth," They whispered and a brown light flashed from Kate's wand.

"Fire," And a red light burst from Lily's wand.

" Water,'' A blue light shot out of Alice's wand.

_" Unite all together_

_ We have no fears_

_ We hurt the guilty_

_ Wipe away their sneers."_

The three colors twisted together and headed for the perfect three. They looked scared now. The light blasted them away. The three friends smiled and sat back down.

"Wow, we should try that more often," Alice laughed.

"That was fun!" Kate agreed. "Right Lily?"

"Umm," Alice looked at Lily. She was staring out of the window.

"Lily? Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Lily yelled at them. The girls looked surprised but left the room.

" Well," Alice said huffily. "Some friend she turned out to be!"

Kate silently agreed.

Back in Lily's compartment, Lily was fast asleep. She didn't notice a dark figure enter the compartment.

**Are you guys wondering what's wrong with Lily? Review and find out!**

**-CyNtHiA K.**


	3. a total stranger

**Chapter 3**

**A Total Stranger**

**A/n: Well since you've waited so long for this chapter, I've decided to give you a treat! yay, throws confetti I've decided to post TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS at once!!! Happy, now? Well... REVIEW!**

Alice and Kate didn't speak to Lily until a week later. They were still mad about Lily's coolness towards them. But after a week, they suspected that something was wrong. Lily's grades were slipping, she didn't talk to them and strangest of all, she was polite towards Maurice.

" Something's up with Lily," Alice noted one afternoon in the common room. Kate and she were watching Lily discuss homework with Maurice.

" Like totally, that girl never discuss homework with Maurice! She would never talk to her without blowing up!" Kate exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Lily included. She coolly glanced at Kate before turning back towards Maurice.

" Oh my god," Kate gasped. "Did you, like, see that? She totally ignored us! I think Lily likes Maurice better than us!"

" Oh, chill Kate," Alice frowned. "You are being paranoid. You know that McGonall : is that how you spell it?: made them partners."

" Well, I can't stand this any longer. I'm going to talk to her!" Kate marched over to Lily.

" Hi, Lils! Wassup?" Kate smiled brightly.

" Don't call me Lils," Lily replied coldly, not looking up. " Only my friends call me that. Maurice, want to work somewhere else?"

" Sure," Maurice smirked at Kate before leaving with Lily. Lily swept by Alice and Kate without a word.

" Still think I'm being paranoid?" Kate sarcastically.

" I can't believe her! She was like a total stranger!" Alice looked ready to cry. "We've been best friends since our 1st year!"

" Yeah, Lily's sure acting like a total stranger," Kate said sadly.

" We'll find out what's wrong with her," Alice said confidently.

Then James walked over.

" Hey, you guys," James said to them. "You know what's up with Lily? I threw a dungbomb at her and she didn't say anything. Lily just looked at me coolly and walked away with that bitch Maurice."

"We don't know either," Kate shrugged.

" I wish I did," Alice sighed sadly. She sat down on a sofa and looked at her shoes, her long blonde hair hiding her tears.

James looked at them for a moment and said, "I'll try to talk to her again. I'll let you guys know if she tells me anything." With that, he walked out of the room.

Kate and Alice just sat there, not saying anything. Suddenly the door flew open and a furious Lily burst in.

" Lily!" Alice ran over to hug her.

" Get off of me you bitch!" Lily pushed her off on to the floor. Alice looked as if she had been slapped. "What I want to know is, why the damn hell are you guys being so mean to me. I mean, fine! The previous pranks I can handle. A soggy bed, warning notes, balloons popping at me everywhere. But this?" Lily held up her torn textbooks and robes. "Uh-uh, girlfriends! I'll have my revenge soon!" With that Lily threw a letter at them and stomped away.

Alice slowly picked up the robes, buried her face in it and cried. Kate looked shocked.

**Hey guys! Luv you all who reviewed. Gives hugs to everyone Instead of waiting another week for a chapter, I wrote another one! Read and review!!!!!**

ïïïïï

**Luv ya all!**

** CyNtHiA K.**


	4. of truth, lies, and a dance

**Chapter Four**

**Of truth, lies, and a dance**

Kate picked up the letter. She read it out loud.

_Dear Lily,_

_Dear lily? More like hate lily! This is Alice and Kate! Your best friends. Yeah right. We were only friends with you because we wanted to get close to all your secrets. Mmm-hmm. I bet you are all like yeah right, but sorry lils, it's true. Oops! Did we hurt your feelings? Aw, too bad. Well I hope this letter will change the way you feel about friends, no? yeah we are like so sorry... NOT! Expect a few pranks and rumors about you from ... you guessed it! Yours truly._

_Ta Ta for now, girlfriend!_

_Luv,(not)_

_Alice and kate_

_Your former best friends_

"Oh ,my god!" Alice gasped. "how hurtful! No wonder she's mad at us. She thinks we wrote it. Oh dear! How terrible!"

Kte nodded We should explain to her."

" But like, how? She hates us! Oh god help us!" Alice looked ready to cry again.

" Alice, Alice. Take it easy" Kate said calmly. She knew Alice can be very emotional and dramatic. "We'll just explain to her little at a time, understand?"

"All right," Alice swallowed her tears. That moment Madeline swept elegantly into the room.

" Whoa! What, is it Halloween already?" Kate looked at Madeline. She was wearing a strapless dark red dress and went to her ankles. Her black hair was a mass of glossy curls. Madeline also put on a pair of ruby earrings and a silver ruby necklace.

"No, darlings," Madeline purred. "It's for the welcoming ball tonight. The others are helping Lils. She is quite mad at you guys, by the way." Saying this, she left.

" Think you can talk to her at the ball?" Kate smiled at Alice, an idea forming.

Alice looked at herself. "Oh no," She whined. She was wearing a tight strapless silk black dress that went down to the floor. Her long blonde hair was tucked into an elegant bun. (using one of those hairorigami things you buy at Claire's) Kate had applied so much mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip liner, lip-gloss and blush that you can't even tell that it was Alice. To complete the outfit, Kate put a silver necklace with a single pearl and matching pearl earrings.

" I am not going out like this," Alice said determinedly.

"You so totally are," Kate smiled.

"I don't look like me!" Alice wailed.

" Think I care, Al's?" Kate joked. "Now go!"

Alice glowered but headed for the door. "See ya!" Kate waved.

**  
**

**So sorry people! Gotta wait for another week! Oh well, in your spare time you can REVIEW! Come on now! **

**Yours truly,**

**Cynthia k.**


	5. Lily's Confession part I

**Chapter 5 **

**Lily's confession, part I**

**Dedication- dobby, my newest reviewer.**

**A/N: Ahhh! I have a book report, a history report, and as essay due next week!!!! I also have two tests and a quiz to study for! I HATE school! Since I'm so busy, don't expect a quick update any time soon on this story. Sorry, this will be a very short chapter! I also decided that I don't need a BETA so, sorry, thepunkprincess! Btw, thepunkprincess, do I still owe you a quarter for the airhead? Say no!!! lol. ï**

Alice looked around uncertainly at the dance. She didn't see Lily anywhere. Then, she spotted her, talking with Madeline. Alice hurried over to her.

Madeline coolly looked Alice up and down. With a smirk, she commented, " Dear, you looked wonderful, compared to some people. Absolutely _la crème de la crème, _don't you agree, Lil's?"

Lily looked away from Alice. "Her, look wonderful? Who are you comparing her to, a bunch of pigs? Because, even if you do, she will still be ugly."

Alice gasped, now that was hurtful. Madeline shot Lily a look.

"Lily, I know you are upset but please try to act cool,'' Madeline whispered. "I know it must hurt inside but please, you are embarrassing me."

"So what?" Lily screamed, losing her temper. "Like I care! I wish I never ever came to this dance!" With that, Lily stomped out.

Alice hurriedly followed her out. She found Lily sobbing by the fountain.

"Lil's ?" Alice asked concerned

"Go away, Alice!" Lily screamed at her. "You don't understand what I'm going through!"

"Lily, I know you are mad at Kate and I but we didn't-"Alice started to say.

"It's not that! It's not even that my Charmed powers are gone! It's something else," Lily finished quietly.

"Your powers are gone? How? The only way we could lose them is..." Alice paused. "Oh no. Lily is true?"

Lily nodded.

"Oh that's awful!" Alice gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Lily wiped away her tears. "I found out last week. That's why I've been avoiding you. Maurice went through the same thing a year before, so she helped me. She made that fake letter to use as an excuse."

Alice nodded. "So what exactly happened?"

Lily took a deep breath before telling Alice the horrible news.

**Another cliffhanger! Sort of . Anyway Review and Review! Also read the updated _Not a little girl_. The chapter is better than this one, I think. I'm sooo sorry that I am writing so little!! But I'm really busy! Also we just had a schedule change at school! Ahh! Just when I got used to my teachers and everything, they had to change my schedule!!!! I think I'm dying.**

**LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Cynthia K.**


	6. Lily's confession part II

**Chapter 6**

**Lily's Confession part II**

_Alice nodded. "So what exactly happened?"_

_Lily took a deep breath before telling Alice the horrible news_

"I don't really know what happened," Lily said, twisting her hair. " I found out when I was on the train. I got this letter," Lily handed Alice a crumpled piece of paper with tearstains on it.

It read:

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that your parents, Eve and Chris Evans, died in car crash on the 1st of September, at noon. We give our deepest sympathies. Unfortunately, you'll have to spend your holidays with your sister, Petunia Dursley and her family. We wish you the best._

_Have a great school year!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Alice looked at Lily and smiled sadly. Lily looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes again.

" Lil,'' Alice said softly. "Do you want me to tell Kate?''

" Thanks," Lily said gratefully. Alice left. Lily sat on the edge of the fountain and cried. She cried and cried until the tears dried up. Then, Lily just sat there, feeling sad and empty. Suddenly a shadow stood over her. Lily looked up to see who it was and frowned.

**Again, sorry about the shortness. I promise, I'll post a long, yummy, chapter next week, 'kay? REVIEW! And bye!**

**Cynthia K.**


	7. James

**Chapter Seven**

**James**

He wasn't what I wanted what I thought, no 

_He wouldn't even open up that door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

He isn't really what I'm looking for Avril Lavigne- He wasn't 

_Suddenly a shadow stood over her. Lily looked up to see who it was and frowned._

****" James Potter," Lily regarded him coldly. " What brings you here?"

" I heard about your parents," He replied, ignoring her cold tone.

" What, did they broadcast it all over the school?" Lily snapped sarcastically.

" No, actually Alice told Katie who accidentally told it to Frank to of course informed Arthur who immediately told me," James said in one breath.

" Stupid friends, they never stop talking," Lily grumbled.

" It's not only your friends. How do you think rumors and gossip get around the school?" James smirked.

It was so unexpected that Lily burst out laughing, the first time in weeks.

" Anyway, I came by to say I'm sorry about your parents," James smiled at her and left.

Lily looked after him, and found herself smiling as well.

When Lily got back to the common room, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Surprised, Lily froze. Looking closely at their faces, she saw symphathy. Suddenly Lily knew that somehow they had found out the bad news. Jumping to conclusions, she immediately blamed poor Alice.

"Alice!" Lily yelled at her, after everyone went back to their own work.

" Lily! How nice to see you!" Alice smiled, but she looked nervous.

" Thanks, Alice, for announcing the news about my parents to EVERYONE," Lily smiled, but it was forced.

" Your welcome," Kate answered for Alice. " but Alice didn't announce it, James did."

" WHAT?" Lily screeched.

" Yup, he went up on a table and told everyone," Kate said causually, not noticing Lily's anger. " That was so soooo funny because he couldn't stop laughing though it was a very grave announcement. Sorry about what happened, Lil."

Lily didn't say anything but whirled around and found herself facing James.

" I guess you know now how things get around the school,'' with a smirk, he ran off, laughing.

" Oh, one of these days I'm gonna have my revenge!" Lily promised herself. Alice and Kate were smiling.

" what?" She asked them.

" You guys would be so cute together!" Alice squealed while Kate laughed.

" Right, like never," Lily rolled her eyes but they continued laughing and teasing her. _People these days. _Lily thought to herself. Because they still didn't stop, she started tickling Alice. Kate joined in.

It's been sooo, soooo, long since I've updated on this story, and I'm really soory because I know what its like to wait for updates. I had a major writer's block on this story and I was stuck for a looooooooong time. Anyway, IT'S ALMOST DECEMBER AND U NOE WHAT THAT MEANS!!!! NO SCHOOL AND LOTSA PRESENTS!!!

**Luv all my reviewers,**

**Lilcykomonkey**

**BTW, should I change my name to lilaznangel43631? Tell me in ur reviews!**

**Oh and ANYONE NOE ANY GOOD WEBSITES?????? **


	8. Authors Notepleaz read or else

Chapter Eight

Author's Note

I'm very sorry I didn't update for so long but I'm sorta stuck on it. If you have any ideas for the story, email me and I'll try to put them in. Meanwhile, pleaz read my other stories!

happy new year!

Lilcykomonkey

my email is 


End file.
